A Nap
by hobbits on the island
Summary: Jack's always working, so I've decided to give him a well deserved nap. But complications ensue...


**Title: **Best Nap I Ever Had

**By:** hobbits on the island

**Disclaimer:** Well if it's a disclaimer, what do you think?

**A/N: **Has anyone ever watched that episode of Friends when Joey and Ross take a nap? Anyway…

Number five complete, set after S.O.S., obviously, because Ana-Lucia is dead now. (Does happy dance. No offense to Johunn and Finnigan.) I couldn't decide who to do it on, so I just picked out of a hat, and guess who I picked…..no really, it's a big surprise……JACK AND KATE. Honest. But don't mistake coincidence for fate…

This is no piece of art, I wrote it for my own amusement, and to complete the list, so I don't care if you think it sucks…that much…

"_I'll strive, with troubled thoughts, to take a nap,_

_Lest leaden slumber peise me down to-morrow,_

_When I should mount with wings of victory:_

_Once more, good night, kind lords and gentlemen."_—Richmond, **The Tragedy of Richard the Third**

Act V, Scene III.

Why did he even agree to this?

He pondered this as he trudged through the jungle.

It hadn't worked last time. What if Michael didn't know where he was going? It didn't seem like that, but nagging doubts still clouded his brain.

Why did he even come?

_To late now, _he thought grimly.

Just proved how preoccupied he was lately. Far too much to think about. Too many things were crammed into his brain. It made him do things he didn't want to do, and say things he didn't really want to say.

Take bringing Sawyer, for instance. He'd regretted as soon as it passed over his gritted teeth.

Sawyer, of course, was delighted that Jack actually needed the guns and had come crawling to him. He insisted on coming with, probably to gloat. Or perhaps because Michael was one of the few friends he had, if only. Well, besides Kate. Kate seemed to like Sawyer a lot.

He was pretty sure Kate was avoiding him now. She didn't talk to him while they packed, hiked, stopped to sleep.

Michael was extremely paranoid. He insisted they keep as quiet as possible, always on their guard. It was him who insisted that everyone that came, Jack, Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia, and himself, bring a gun. It was him who insisted on sentry duty.

This was Jack's second regret. Offering to take the second watch.

Guess who got stuck with him?

No, guess.

Okay, you probably know by now.

So there they sat, side-by-side, just staring at the fire. How could you describe it?

Thoughtfully.

He guessed her head was as crammed as his. With thoughts of things she regretted saying and doing. Every now and then she'd steal a questioning glance at him, as if looking for answers. He pretended not to see.

His third regret: Kate ever bringing up the kiss. He wasn't supposed to actually admit he wasn't sorry it happened.

_Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, _his brain told him.

So they shared a most uncomfortable, silent watch.

The first and last thing she said to him was, "We'd better wake up Michael and Sawyer."

Her voice sounded odd from lack of use.

He just nodded.

"You need me to read you a bedtime story, Freckles?"

"Sawyer, shut up."

Jack shut his eyes and blocked out their flirting. It got annoying after a while. He couldn't get any sleep. Well, he didn't know if it could count as sleep, seeing as traces of pink were already beginning to show in the sky. He'd probably be lucky if he got in a decent nap before Michael herded them all on. He groaned.

Minutes went by.

He rolled around forever, until he found the right spot. Yes, somehow this place felt just right. His body relaxed. He felt warm. He couldn't lift his eyelids. The air smelt sweet. The thoughts crammed in his head were clouded over by fog…

The sun was glaring brightly when Ana-Lucia woke up. She cursed herself for sleeping in.

There was no one in sight except Sawyer, who noticed her immediately.

"Mornin, Sleeping Beauty."

"Where are Sayid and Michael?" She'd noticed their packs were gone.

He pointed to a strip of fabric tied to a tree.

"Impatient, I guess."

"So why're you still here?"

He cracked a grin.

"Check this out."

He led her over to the spot where Jack and Kate where sleeping. She was shocked, then confused.

"What?-"

"I just dragged her over. Not a peep." There was a permanent look of smugness on his face.

Jack was lying on his back, looking like he was having the kind of sleep when you never want to wake up, but when you do, you're happy to be awake. Kate was lying with her head resting on Jack's chest, his arm lazily draped over her stomach. Jack suddenly breathed deeply, like he was having a good dream, and pulled her in closer.

Sawyer was chortling with glee.

"The times you wish you had a camera."

"What, are you in high school?"

"Gotta do somethin' to amuse myself."

"We'd better get going. It's gonna get pretty awkward when they wake up."

Sawyer couldn't help but mutter, "Checkmate, Jackass," before he followed Ana-Lucia through the dense bush.

Jack could feel the sunshine shining through his eyelids, but he didn't open them just yet.

Wait…sunshine. That means it must be getting late.

Something warm on his chest stirred.

Then came one of those moments when you both realize what has happened, your brain registers that this is an awkward moment, and then finally you both yell and scramble away from each other. Pause to catch breath. Pause. Pause.

"What happ-" Kate gasped.

"I don't remember." Jack stammered.

"How did we-"

"I don't-"

"Did we-"

"I don't think so."

"What the-" Kate scanned the deserted camp. She groaned.

"Sawyer."

Jack nodded. More awkward pauses. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, maybe, maybe we should, uh, get going…"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sawyer's gonna be a blast for the rest of the trip."

She went back into her mode of not talking to him, but he didn't care. And sure, Sawyer was hell when they caught up with him, but he didn't care. He had no regrets. He felt good, actually awake for once.

That was the best nap he ever had.

**Finis.**

A/N: I think that was nice and awkward, don't you? With Sawyer/Kate it would've just been too loose. And who would drag Kate over, the monster? Anyways, ta-ta, I'm off to tea.


End file.
